sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mehandi Circus
| runtime = | country = India | language = Tamil | budget = | gross = }} Mehandi Circus is a 2019 Indian Tamil language action romantic drama film written by Raju Murugan and directed by Saravana Rajendran who is also his elder brother on his directorial debut. Cast Songs Teaser Trailer Release Date|last=Guru|date=2018-12-24|website=News Bugz|access-date=2018-12-27}} mehndi circus hepls his brother movie|last=Dinamalar|date=2019-01-06|website=தினமலர் - சினிமா|language=ta|access-date=2019-01-10}} The film casts newcomer Madhampatty Rangaraj in main lead role and Shweta Tripathi on her Tamil film debut in female lead role while RJ Vigneshkanth and Vela Ramamoorthy play supportive roles. The film's soundtrack is composed by Sean Roldan while Selvakumar SK and Philomin Raj of Maanagaram fame are selected as cinematographer and film editor respectively. The film is produced K. E. Gnanavel Raja under his production studio banner Studio Green. Cast * Madhampatty Rangaraj as Jeeva * Shweta Tripathi as Mehandi * Vela Ramamoorthy as Amaladass, a priest * RJ Vigneshkanth as Jeeva's friend * G. Marimuthu as Raajangham * Ankur Vikal as Jadhav * Sunny Charles Production The principal photography of the film commenced during early parts of May 2018 and the post production of the film completed in around July 2018. The title teaser of the film unveiled in June 2018. Raju Saravanan also known as Saravana Rajendhiran who previously worked as an assistant director of Raju Murugan made his maiden directorial venture through this project, while the story and dialogues of the film were written by director Raju Murugan. Debutant Madhampatty Rangaraj was chosen to play the male lead role and later Bollywood actress Shweta Tripathi was signed to play the female lead role whose role is assigned to be a stage circus performer in the film. Shweta Tripathi made her Tamil film debut through this venture. The reports also revealed that an elephant has also been roped in to feature in pivotal role of the film as the title of the film itself reveals about it. The director revealed that the real life circus performers were roped into play other uncredited characters as part of the circus related sequences. The film was shot in Kodaikanal backdrop, but was also shot in Mumbai, Dindigul and Karnataka. The official teaser of the film was released on 6 January 2018 by actor Karthi through social media. Soundtrack The background music of the film is composed by Sean Roldan. The official first single track (which is a folk melody) of the film titled Vellattu Kannazhagi was released on 26 December 2018 on the eve of Boxing Day which was well received by the audience and went viral on social media. . The audio rights of the film were secured by Think Music.Sean Roldan was completely missing in 2018, after a stellar soundtrack like Power Paandi in 2017. With Mehandi Circus, he pitches his talent again strongly. . References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2010s Tamil-language films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Indian romantic drama films Category:Indian action films Category:Indian films Category:Films shot in Kodaikanal Category:Films shot in Mumbai Category:Films shot in Karnataka Category:Films about elephants